MacNeart/Roleplay
Roleplay as a MacNeart wolf. Roleplay Hauska gathered the wolves. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awyn stayed behind; she would get beaten up even more if she came. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hauska noticed Awyn was in the back, he needed her to go on a byrrgis, they needed to find more food for the winter. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) She tilted her muzzle in the direction of which she heard the chieftain coming. "Y-yes?" she stuttered, "how may I help you?" Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "I need your help with the byrgiss. Do what you always do." (You should make Awyn notice his eyes looking in hers as if staring at her thoughts XP) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (xD) "Yes, honorable chieftain," she bowed her head and stalked to the gathering wolves. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hauska padded up the hills. He stared in the distance, wondering what the wolves were saying in his dreams. He always wondered, but here it's always perfect for thinking. They had said something worse than death may happen... What can be worse thank death? he wondered Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awyn thought about when she was a pup. Blinded by an avalanche, her paw mangled by a outclanner, she wasn't born mangled like this. But no one remembered, everyone of her kin were dead. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 04:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hauska felt pity for the gnaw wolf. He was very good friends with the Fengo, in fact best friends. Fies and he used to meet in secret far out near the outermost until Fies desided he will go to the Watch Wolves for guidance. He didn't want to have to make them suffer, but he had to follow the tradition; they had bad blood. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It was the day. Aspen finally got to go to the white light of the whelping den, to the outside world. WolfRunner (talk) 21:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska walked into the whelping den, and greeted Aspen Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Aspen had been nursed by a she-wolf that was not his one mother. Born in a litter of three, Aspen was the only one who survived that harsh-cold blizzard after his abandonment. He was born to a high-ranking wolf in the clan, but his parents were unknown. He was nursed by a willing she-wolf in the clan. Today his 'mother' was letting him go out of the den. That was the good part. The bad part was that today was the last day his 'mother' would take care of him. She had birthed a malcadh, a cursed one. ''She now must leave the clan forever. That was all that Aspen thought about. My first mother abandoned me, my second mother taken away from me. ''Is there something wrong with me?, ''he thought. At that moment Hauska, the honorable cheiftan of the clan, came in. "Are you looking for my mother?" he said, his head low so Hauska wouldn't notice the tears that he was holding back. (Sorry so long) WolfRunner (talk) 17:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner (Sorry about the picture, keeping a picture in the RP would complicate things...) "No, I need to see your ''malcadh ''sibling. You know what needs to be done. I'm sorry that your mother needs to be taken away from you, I would help if I could, but I just can't do anything." Hauska said. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 03:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (Ok) "Yes Hauska." Aspen said, looking at his cheiftan. He walked further into the den and aroused his mother. "Hauska is here." He said and slowly backed out of the den. His excitement had vanished. WolfRunner (talk) 18:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "It's time," Hauska told Aspen's mother. "I appreciate youd didn't try to run away like Ilana, the wolf who had a malcadh ''last summer." 'Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Aspen's mother came out of the den. She came up to lick Aspen's shoulder as a goodbye. She walked off without another word. WolfRunner (talk) 20:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska saw his old friend, Fies the fengo, walk up in the distance. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Aspen looked up and noticed Hauska looking off. I wonder what he's looking at... WolfRunner (talk) 00:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska greeted the Fengo as he walked toward him. He noticed Aspen and said, "Hello there!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Aspen looked down. " Hello honorable Fengo.", he said shyly WolfRunner (talk) 18:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Don't be shy of me little one!" Fies was not very large, he was about half the size of Hauska. "I'm just here to visit the pack! What would your name be?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Uh..Uhm.. My n-name is Aspen." WolfRunner (talk) 19:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Oh yes, and you can go ahead and call me Fies!" Fies laughed. Hauska laughed too, nervously. "Um, Fies, I need to speak to you, well, I've been having these dreams..." Fies listened carefully. "These wolves, I don't know who they were, but they weren't normal Dire Wolves. They showed me these..." Hauska suddenly got a migraine, and fell to the ground. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Aspen rushed toward Hauska, but knew he could do no good. WolfRunner (talk) 22:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hauska spoke softly, "Fies, go to the MacMora clan. And fast." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay